The New Recruit
by LanaLOVESGlitter
Summary: Erasers kidnap Iggy while the Flock is down and returns him back to the School! Fortunately, Iggy escapes with the help of a bird kid GIRL with some very unusual powers and takes her to the Flock. They welcome her while Max takes Iggy to get his eyesight fixed. But what will happen when she gets captured by assassins? FAX! And other pairings. Remember to R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_(Max's POV)_

My name is Max, short for Maximum Ride. Now, you probably know me and my Flock. If you don't know, I'll just bring you up to speed. Me, Fang, Dylan, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel, A.K.A. the Flock. _My _Flock. We're always getting into some type of trouble. Being chased by mad scientist, Erasers, or just plain psychos. Like now for instance. "Max!" I heard someone yell.

I would've turned around to see who it was, if a big hairy Eraser wasn't trying to kill me. It lunged at me with it's big paw, but I manged to duck. Expanding my wings, I quickly flew up landing a roundhouse kick to his chest. There was a snap and he roared in pain. I was just about to give a kick to his skull when he grabbed on my ankle, twisting it. I yelped as he pulled me down and threw me into a tree.

**WHAM!**

I crashed and my head hit hard making it difficult focus. _So much for that pain __reliever. _I felt warm liquid trickled from my scalp onto my face. "Ughh.." I groaned looking at my bruised arm that hurt like heck. Already my vision was starting to blur, and that Eraser still wasn't done. It jumped on top of me kicking and punching. I heard Gazzy screaming something from a distance. "Gazzy!" I gasped. _Calm down Max,_ I told myself. Gaz_ needs your help. It's time to show this dude who's boss._

I felt a burst of pure adrenaline rush trough me. I was about to wipe that ugly smirk of his face. He reached down to grab my hair, only to kicked in the gut by me. I sprang up and punched the side of his skull and he fell down, writhing in agony. But, I wasn't done yet. "No one messes with my Flock." I snarled, leaning over stomping on his neck. There was a snap and I knew he was dead.

"NO!" That shriek was definitely Nudge's voice. I thought I had gotten close when I stepped upon the dead body of an Eraser who's head had been smashed against a rock. His brains were splattered everywhere. The sight was gruesome that I had to look away. Automatically, I knew something bad had happened. But I didn't think it would be this bad until I there was an explosion.

I jumped behind a rock, hoping to avoid death. I peeked from behind it when all of a sudden, there was cracking from above. I looked up just in time to see a tree about to fall on me. "Aaiiee!" I shrieked, jumping out of the way just in time. When I looked around I didn't hear or see anyone. _I guess they're fine now._"Max?!" Fang questioned, flying above me. "Fang!" I yelled, waving so he could see me. I then noticed that Angel and Dylan were the only ones with him. They came down and Angel hugged me. Fang started surveying the area and asked, "What happened?"

"My questions first." I said. "Where's the rest of the flock?" I asked, dreading the answer. _Please, be safe. _"They're kickin' Eraser butt with Iggy." Dylan answered. I looked to Fang who just nodded. He knew I still didn't fully trust Dylan, and I may never will considering he's my _perfect other half_. That's when Angel gasped."Oh, no!" Our heads spun to her. "Angel, what's going on?" I asked in my no-nonsense tone. "It's Nudge! They're in trouble and-" But she didn't get to finish when we saw a green jeep heading our way. _What the heck?! _

"Max, look out!" Angel screeched. The jeep swerved towards me and I dived down and rolled to my right. "You have to help Gazzy!" she blurted. _Oh, no..._"Where is he?!" Instead of waiting for her to answer, I raced to where the jeep had come from. When I got there, there was an Erasers' trying attacking Gazzy and Nudge. But I noticed Nudge was fighting it alone. Gazzy wasn't fighting, and something was wrong with him, something bad. He was looked sick. I turned my focus back onto Nudge who wasn't fending very well on her own. By now the Eraser had grabbed her and was holding her like a rag doll. "Where's your precious Max now?" It sneered.

"Right here." I said fiercely clenching my fist. "Put. Her. DOWN." I got into my fighting stance while the Eraser let go of Nudge, making her fall to the ground. Luckily, she was okay and scurried to Gazzy's side placing something on his arm. I looked around for Iggy, but he was no where in sight. That made me worry. Then Gazzy started shaking like a leaf and Nudge ripped out a cloth something from her jeans. My eyes widened in horror to what I saw.

There were Eraser claw mars on his arm and blood was flowing continuously. I then knew what had happened and looked at Nudge in disbelief. "They took Iggy!" she whimpered. My breath caught in my throat. "WHAT?" I choked out. My knees started to weaken and that Eraser took this as an opportunity to kill me. His fist collided with my face. "You'll never get him back. He's gone for good." He smirked.

This made my blood boil. "I'll get him back if it's the last thing I do!" And with that I took over, slamming my foot onto his head. He howled in agony clutching his head while I kicked its ribs. Next, I kicked the middle of the Erasers' legs. Startled, it stumbled backwards. Then, I grabbed him and kneed the back of his head, making blood gush out on my hands. I took a minute catch my breath before I heard Gazzy say, "He's gone..." My head shot towards him like lightning. _No, no, no! _"No he's not. We'll get him back, I promise. Did you see where they took him? Which direction?" I asked frantically. Gazzy pointed to a trail of fresh blood, just before he passed out.

**...TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**Lana: Dun, dun, dun! What will happen to Iggy? Find out next time when I get at least 5 reviews! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Only four reviews? Close enough. 

~Iwantwings- Thank you! That makes me very happy. :)

~Carly- Thanks! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maximum Ride characters. Only Subject 45792. **

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_(Max's POV)_

This was terrible. It reminded me of when Erasers had taken Angel from us, but this time, they took Iggy. For some reason it didn't sting like the rest. Like when Angel was kidnapped, or when I thought Fang was dead. I felt terrified, angry, confused, and heartbroken all at the same time. But now when Iggy gets kidnapped of course I'm furious but it just feels like we need to get him back, and it made me feel awful. Maybe it's because I never really thought of him being my _baby_, or my _boyfriend. _Wait, boyfriend?

Hell no.

I think it's because I know he's old as me and can take care of himself. I just hope he's okay. The only place they would've taken him to is the School. But why? It's not like he's got to save the world or has incredibly creepy powers or has the key to immortality in his blood. Not that he isn't worth anything, but...And there's still the fact that he's blind. Maybe when we get him back I can see if we can get his eyesight fixed. I'm sure my mom could do something for him.

"Yeah, that's it." I told myself, patching up Gazzy's arm. We had gotten home where Fang, Dylan, and I were patching up the kids. But the one I really focused on was Nudge. I looked over at her, eyes rimmed with red from crying. She hadn't said a word since we'd gotten home and it scared me. She'd been doing the best she could and I was so proud of her for that. Gazzy and Angel weren't looking so good either, being slower and quieter. It hurt me see them like this, it really did.

_Oh, Nudge...I hope she doesn't think this is her fault. _I slowly walked towards her, hoping she would say something. "Nudge?" I asked. She was curled up in a ball. "Nudge, you have to stop acting like this. It's not your fault, it's mine. I'm the leader and I should've made sure everyone was together." I firmly stated. She shook her head and opened her mouth to say something, but shut it. "Go on, you were going to say something."

She slowly opened her mouth again, "But Iggy's still there and we don't how to get him back. We don't have a plan." That had to be one of the shortest things I've ever heard her say. "There's always a plan, Nudge." I reminded her, even thought I didn't have a clue what to do. "Meaning you don't have one." she muttered. Boy, was she ever maturing. "YET!" I said defensively. "And hey, why don't you help me pack. If you do,Operation Rescue Iggy can go faster." Her face lit up and I handed her some supplies we would need.

Ears prepare to bleed.

"Okay! But are you sure he's alright? Because if he isn't...ZOMG! I wonder what's happening to him. Do you know why they took him? Maybe they were trying take all of us but they could only get him because there were a lot of Erasers when they tried to get us. Like, so many we had split up! Oh, god I hate the School so much! What if they experiment on his eyes again! What he loses them for good! Or what if they give him to the Erasers for hunting practice or something? Oh, Max what are we gonna do? We have leave like ASAP 'cause-" I slapped my hand over mouth before my ears burst. I was happy that I'd gotten Nudge back to her happy, talkative self but gosh, I think I'm gonna regret it.

_(Iggy's POV)_

I woke up feeling dizzy and cold. Something wasn't quite right, I could feel it. I tried to stand up, but my head bumped against some type of wall above me. _What's going on? _I felt around the area, something that felt like a steel box. No, crate. Instantly I knew where I was but couldn't believe it. I wondered if they'd captured the Flock too, but then I remembered what had happened. _I'm all alone..._Normally, I would've been furious, but right then all I wanted was to be back with the Flock, making bombs with Gazzy, hearing Max's annoying rant's, and maybe even listening to Nudge's motor mouth. _What if Max and the Flock didn't come for me? What if I never get to spend time with them ever again? Will I spend the rest of my stuck here, getting tortured and experimented on?_ I these thoughts went through my head, while I curled up in despair.

It felt like my whole world was crashing down, all around me. Everything happened so fast. One minute I'm in the woods, walking with the rest of the Flock. Next minute, I'm back at school in a dog crate. You'd think they would've updated by now. The antiseptic smell of the School permeated the room made my nose wrinkle up.

Suddenly, I heard the creaking sound of a door being opened, and footsteps followed. _Oh, no. Are they here for me? What am I saying, of course they're here for me!_ I continued to mentally panic as the footsteps grew nearer. I heard footsteps approach my cage. "What is this one doing back here? It's useless to us!" A voice, definitely a males, yelled. "Anyone of them would do." Another said.

"Unless it's Maximum I don't want it! Get it out my sight quickly."

"Wait! There's still use for it."

"How?" The first males voice asked impatiently. " Don't you see?" The second asked, clearly thrilled. "This our is our chance to get Maximum! She's very devoted to that flock of hers. Just let her come back here to get it, and when she does, we'll be ready." I could hear them laughing as they walked away, preparing their evil scheme to capture the Flock. But, I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let Flock get captured because of me. I needed a plan. _But how? _I couldn't see anything so I couldn't memorize escape routes like Max did. I thought about making a bomb, but without Gazzy's help it would be pretty hard. Then I remembered I could feel colors.

I felt around the crate, _hard, gray, nothing. __This is hopeless. _I slumped back in my crate and fell asleep thinking about torture.

_(Subject 45792's POV)_

I hated this place. If I would've known my mission would be to come here, I would've never agreed to go on that mission. _That stupid, freaking mission! Ugh, Starla was right._ _Why couldn't she have enhanced my brain? _I banged my head on the cage in misery. Just because I had wings shouldn't mean I should get treated like animal. I have feelings too, you know. It's all those dumb scientist fault's! I swear once I get out of here, they'll wish they were never born. And what's with the constant torture? I hope they don't think Ill squeal 'cause I won't. These scientists didn't know other people were experimenting with bird DNA too. So now they're gonna try and find out who gave me the wings and if there's others.

_Of course there's others, you idiot!_ I screeched in my mind at the scientist, no, my _torturer_ who hovered above me. "It's very remarkable." Another commented. "Yes. Now if only it would talk..." _Oh, I can talk alright. But not for you bastards!_ The door opened and a lady in of course a white coat came in, startling everyone. " We didn't know you'd be coming today." He said shakily. The lady ignored him and approached my cage, "What have you done our patient?! You did feed it, right?"_ Uh oh._ "W-we tried! But it wouldn't accept." My torturer stammered. "I should have you fired." The lady hissed. She bent down next to my cage,"Why hello there." she said in sweet voice. I kept a straight face to see what exactly this lady was trying to pull.

"You must be starving in there. Would you like something to eat?" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a- _Oh my god. _It was a sandwich. A fresh, hot, delicious, mouth watering, chicken sandwich. I hadn't eaten in about 2 weeks! "You want this?" She asked waving it in my face, and I couldn't help but nod. "Well you can have it. But there's a catch." _Isn't there always? "_Just tell us where you came from and you can have it." She said. I thought about it for a sec. _Hmm, if I tell them where I came from I get food. But that'll just put the others in danger. Plus, she didn't say anything about freeing me. This could turn out to be a big waste, and I'll be a heartless trader. _

That settled it. "Not on your life." I snarled. The lady looked taken aback but then her face sharpened. "Well, then, if that's the way you want it." she said, getting up dusting off her clothes. "Doctor, take of that thing." She ordered."If your plan doesn't I want to at least do some experimenting before termination." _Experimenting? Termination?_ My torturer nodded. "Of course. We'll have her ready by this evening." She stormed out the room slamming the door behind her. I watched carefully as my torturer walked towards me. I knew exactly what he was going to do. "This should take of you." He said grinning evilly. I bit my lip as he held my arm and slowly slid a needle full of blue liquid inside.

I awaited for pain to spread throughout my insides, but nothing happened. I smirked at the scientist. He frowned, "The process should have started by now." Then he took another syringe filled with orange liquid, and shoved it into my elbow, too. _Like that's going to do somet- _Then, I gasped. My insides felt like bubbly acid was being poured all over them. The scientist went back to his desk and started taking notes. _He__'d better be writing down his death will, _I thought, even though I was too tired to glare. This was just too much. I groaned as I felt the acid consume my whole body. My vision was sort of hazy but I could still see the scientist walking over to me and to my surprise, he unlocked my cage door open.

Now I was feeling really nauseous. He was saying something but I didn't care, all I wanted was to jump out, kick his ass, and run. But instead of jumping out, I fell face first on the ground. "Ow.." I whimpered. I tried to ignore the pain and squeezed my eyes shut. It didn't work. Either the whole room was spinning, or I was hallucinating. And that's when I saw it— the door. I tried to stand up but there was no more energy left inside my body for me to escape. And that scientist was watching me fail the whole time. I was defeated.

And if that wasn't bad enough, they were going to do this again later today.

* * *

**Review? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! If you don't know already let me just tell you: I update as soon as possible. So anyways, here's your chappy. Today it's just with what happens with the Flock. Mainly Dylan, and Nudge's POV's.

Iggyfangirlcraziness— Thanks for following my story and thanks for the review! :)

User User— I know, right? xD Thanks for reviewing, and here's your update. :)

Carly— The story picture is what she looks like. Thanks for reviewing. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own not own Maximum Ride, only subject...(what's that number again? Oh, never mind. It's not her real name anyway.) and future OC's.

* * *

_Chapter 3_

_(Dylan's POV)_

Max was really stressed out. She tried not to show it but we all knew how she felt. We were flying over the Arizona dessert. Since she knew the School was somewhere hidden in it Max decided to stop by where her mom, Dr. Martinez, and her sister, Ella lived. I'd given up on trying to make her fall in love with me a long time ago and it really made things easier for me. I still loved her, of course, but deep down I knew the truth. I knew she would never fall for me. No matter how good I looked she just wouldn't. So, I gave up. That made me and Fang become..._friends _now, I guess.

I glanced over at Max who was rubbing her temples nonstop. She saw me looking and said, "Bad headache." I knew she was lying and was about to say something until Gazzy yelled, "Look!" He pointed. "Isn't that your house, Max?" About thirty miles away was Dr. Martinez's house, but before Max could answer Nudge began one of her usual monologues.

"IT IS! Wow, it'll be so nice to see Ella again, even if it's just a short visit, it'll be sooo nice! Oh, wow, just look at it. Max, why haven't we ever just stayed at your mom's house? I mean, we're really tired of running and hiding and getting beat up, and if we could just set at one place it would be really nice."

Max let out an exasperated sigh, "Nudge, you know that's not how things work. We can't live like normal people do. Wings, remember? And besides, even if we were to _settle down_ at my moms' place there will always be mad scientist and god knows what after us, always. I really don't want to put my mom through that."

Her speech seemed to have dampened everyone moods, and Nudge muttered something inaudible. I had assumed that Angel was now telepathically communicating with her.

_(Nudge's POV)_

_I wish I could be normal and have a family like Max's. _

_We all do, Nudge._

_Angel? Is that you? Well, like knowing you have a family somewhere but never getting to meet them, and Max found her family but she won't let us find ours, I don't think it's all that fair._

_Hmm, I see what you mean...But how do we even know our parents are still...alive? See? Max is trying to protect us, that's all._

_What if our parents are alive?I say after we rescue Iggy we go find out parents, whether Max likes it or not. I'm tired of the running and constant fighting. I just want to LIVE! I want to go back to school and meet new people. I want to be able to go to a mall like other girls, and have girls night outs'._

_Nudge! You can't do that, we're family._

_Well, if my __family __won't help me I'll help myself. _

_Okay, I'll help..._

_Then don't tell Max, promise? _

_…__..._

_Angel?_

_...Fine. I promise on one condition._

_What?_

_You NEVER leave the Flock._

_Okay._

I was so happy to have gotten Angel on my side I hadn't noticed that we had arrived at Dr. Martinez's house. I was so excited to see Ella again because we were practically the same age. Well, she was 13 and I was 12, but like that mattered because I was taller than her. I also think she has a crush on Iggy, too bad he was kidnapped. I'm sure Ella would've have been hysteric to see him again.

We landed. onto the front steps of the house. Max walked up to the, and rung the doorbell. I heard someone come up to the front. We heard a noise from inside and I heard Ella say, "What now?" I awaited anxiously for her to open the door for what seemed for an eternity. The whole world must have been going in slow motion or something. Finally, Ella opened the door and the first thing I did was hug her. "Ella!" I screeched, "ZOMG! I missed you so much! We like, had to stop here because-"

"Nudge, I missed you guys too! But, you're kinda crushing me!"

I felt my face turn red and let go of Ella. After she recovered from my hug she began, "Oh, my gosh! Why didn't you guys tell me you were coming? This is the best surprise EVER!" She then grabbed Max in for a crushing hug, peeking over her shoulder at the rest of us. Her facial expression showed confusion and that's when she popped the question. "Where's Iggy?"

"He's been kidnapped." Angel replied for all us. Ella gasped in horror, "What? How did he..."

"We'll explain later," Max said. "Now, where's mom?" Ella nodded. "She's still at work, but she'll be home soon." She beckoned us to the living room, "Come inside! Have you guys eaten? Are you hungry? There's some food in the fridge, I'll go heat it up!" While she busied herself in the kitchen, making an appearance every minute or so to hear about what happened, we gathered some extra supplies we would need.

Afterwards, Ella had gotten the food done and I just dying to taste some. "Mmm, Mexican food never tasted so good, Ella." Gazzy said, mouth stuffed with burritos. It took all the strength I had not to burst out laughing. Ella started to endlessly babble about her and her mom's time in Arizona and the really odd thing was that Dylan was hanging onto every word. That got me wondering..._Does Dylan like Ella? _No, that would be impossible. Ella liked Iggy and Dylan still liked Max, I was sure.

_Poor Dylan, he likes Max so much but Max doesn't like him at all. I personally think Dylan would be much better choice. He's hot, strong, and romantic. Fang is well, Fang, I guess. He's always so sneaky, wearing black those black hoodies of his. Doesn't he know emo is soooo last season? And he almost NEVER talks I mean, what's up with that? He doesn't show his emotions either and his face is always blank. __Boring! No offense, Fang. Dylan, over here could start his own fan club which I would be the president of. How did Max ever get to like him? Oh, well. She has really bad taste in fashion, hair, and make-up, and guys too while Ella's almost as good as me. Sometimes I seriously wonder how they're related. But Ella's is talking too much! I can barely get a word in edgewise. Mexican food is really, really good. __How is that? Can Jeb cook? I've never seen him cook but if he can does that mean that Max is the one in her family that can't? __Like, I didn't know Mrs. Martinez could cook like this. Max can't cook at all but her sister and mom can. Oooh! Now I wish I had a sister. We could do each other's hair and make-up, fashions, and other stuff! That would be the greatest thing EVER! My whole wish come true. But would she be younger of older? Definitely older 'cause little sisters are bratty, unlike Angel who's so...Angelic looking. We should- _

"Nudge?" Someone called my name interrupting me from my thoughts. "Huh?" I looked up to see everyone's eyes on me, especially Max's. "Nudge, are you okay?" She asked. "Oh, yeah. Sure. I was just wondering what would happen if—" Unfortunately, I was interrupted AGAIN thanks to a rumbling from outside. "Thank god." I heard Gazzy mutter. I gave him the Look but he sadly ignored and continued to eat. "I think mom's home!" Ella chirped racing towards the door. "Is she in for a surprise." Max said. We all nodded.

All this family stuff was making me a bit...jealous? I don't know. When Max sent me questioning look from across the table I quickly averted my eyes and took on a crummy conversation with Fang, and I mean a really crummy conversation. I doubted he had listened to a thing I'd said.

Ella flew out the door and onto the the driveway. "Oh my god, mom," she squealed. "You'll never guess who's here." Max was the first to spring up and greet her mom who's facial expression was between a mixture of shock and happiness. We had fam— actually it was semi-family reunion and we all talked for about an hour at least. Dr. Martinez found us some sleeping bags and said we could sleep there since we had worn our selves out from flying almost 10 hours straight. Ella shared her room with Max, Fang and Dylan slept in the guest room, and Angel, Gazzy, and I shared another room. Me and Angel made sure to stay as far away as from Gazzy possible. No offense, Gaz, but it's just TOO dangerous.

I squirmed inside my sleeping bag for the 100th time tonight. I had to talk to someone, I hadn't barely said anything all day.

_Angel?, _I thought. When I got no reply I rolled over so I could see her face. She looked asleep so I gave up on her and went to Gazzy. I cautiously tip-toed to the side of the room making sure not to scare him. I mean we DID want to come out alive tomorrow. I knelt down beside him and tapped his shoulder. "Gazzy." I whispered. He mumbled something in response. "Gazzy!" I said louder. He rolled over so that his back facing me. "Rude much?" I said. After that I gave up on both of them and went to my sleeping bag thinking of Iggy. Horrible memories of the school flashed through my mind. Us getting tortured, experimented on, and abused. "Don't worry, Iggy. We're coming." I whispered falling fast asleep.

* * *

So, I hoped you liked that chappy and please remember reviews are greatly appreciated! :)


	4. AN: Sorry! This is not a chapter :(

**Hey. I just wanted to apologize for not updating in a while. Because of my dumb school I'm not able to update as much as I want, BUT I have not given up on this story and will be updating very, very soon! **


End file.
